While we're on the topic of space
by Tanokki
Summary: One night, Luna gets a visit from two very strange machines. Space Core X Space.


_While we're on the topic of space…_

Luna was enjoying her half of the day when it happened. She had been reading the reports on the excavation of the recently christened "American Desert", about the artifacts they had found, and how remarkably similar everything was to the modern day.

_'Except the government.'_Luna thought, remembering her observations of the country while on the moon, and sadly watching it's bloody downfall at the hands of the invading dragons while a select few fled to their homes in the distant corners of the world.

Oh yes, she remembered everything about her time on the moon. The demon decided to recede when she arrived there, leaving her naught but her thoughts for a thousand years. She would never tell her sister, of course, to avoid any possible guilt on either party's side.

Getting back on track, it was at this point she realized that she probably shouldn't have spent her time on the moonlooking everywhere but her home.

"On the plus side," she thought out loud, 'if anypony dethrones us, I can easily secure a position teaching about foreign culture." She still had to work on her Olde Equestrian style of speaking.

Finished with the reports, she decided to head to what she had christened a "Planetarium", which was best summed up as an observatory with popcorn and educational films for any tourists.

Humming as she walked,  
>Luna approached her telescope. Looking into the eyepiece, she observed the stars, trying to remember what they had been called before she was given control over the night.<p>

And then she saw it. It looked like a meteorite at first, but she could soon make out two distinct shapes. As they got closer, she noticed the shapes were round and also had two bars attached.

After a few minutes of observation, she finally noticed something that was just a little bit important. The two objects were hurtling _straight towards the throne room._

She ran to alert the guards, but as she ran, a scream echoed across the castle accompanied by the sound of breaking glass.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Wheatley's head, which unfortunately doubled as his body, was throbbing. He was surrounded by broken glass, and Space Core was saying something about the 'Space Cops'. He honestly didn't want to know how Space was right about the Milky Way Police Department, of all things.

As he slowly came back to reality, he quickly noticed two important things. That Space Core had sent them into a castle of some sort in their attempt to return to Earth, and that they were surrounded by horses that had horns, wings, and wigs attached along with died fur and tattoos on the arse.

"Judging by the obvious animal abuse here, it appears we are back on Earth. Not so bad for someone designed to come up with stupid unworkable plans, is it?" he said with an air of triumph.

"What are they?" a female voice said, causing Wheatley to spin around in the direction of the voice.

"Hello there! I'm Wheatley, and that's Space Core-" "SPAAAAAACE!" "I know you like space, mate, but could you find something else to talk about for five minutes? Anyway, you can come out now; we won't report your crazy experiments on these horses." He said, feeling better about this introduction than his last one, which almost killed Her.

Then, to his shock and awe, the horse with the moon ass tattoo SPOKE.

"I am Princess Luna, and these are Royal guards." Luna said, trying her best to keep the two spheres from noticing her extreme fear of them.

"I'm sorry, did that horse just talk?" The one calling itself Wheatley asked, turning to the one talking about space.

"Oh. New planet. New planet with talking horses. Not Earth. Wanna go to Earth." the other sphere answered. She decided to question them, or at least the one that formed coherent sentences.

"Actually, you are on Earth." she stated, causing the guards to look at her in a rare moment of confusion. "Or at least what was Earth."

"Really? I mean Earth looked fine when we were sucked into space when She shot a portal at the moon." Wheatley replied, looking as confused as a robotic eye could.

"So that's what that was..." she mumbled to herself, noticing the strange occurrence during her final year of exile, avoiding it to keep the demon from it. Unfortunately for her, the other machine heard her, and, to her annoyance, had apparently seen her.

"OH! You're the space lady! What's your favorite thing about space? Mine is space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" the sphere quickly said, before screaming about space.

The other one gave a heavy sigh.  
>"Sorry about that. Space is sorta his thing. I would've put a stop to it, but after I went crazy and She sent me into space, I've been trying to think of how to repent while being a three-hundred thousand bloody kilometers away from those whom you did wrong," he- well, it seemed like a he- rambled. This struck a cord with Luna, as she too had, to use the machine's words, 'Gone crazy and been sent into space.'<p>

Luna thought carefully about what the machine was saying. After a few  
>minutes of contemplation, she decided to ask a question.<p>

"What did you do?" she calmly asked. The sphere's answer was slightly, scratch that, very confusing.

"Well, I went crazy, put GLaDOS in a potato, sent GLaDOS and Her to the depths of Aperture, tried to kill them and then tried to have Her sacrifice herself to save me. Turns out the system makes you crazy." he responded.

It should be noted that the guards were thoroughly confused at this point, and that Luna was trying to decide how somepony could be put into a Potato. Suddenly, the other shouted.

"I was guilty of not being in SPAAAAAAAAACE!" The other sphere mumbled something that disturbingly sounded like 'Bloody MWPD'.

Understandably, Luna had quite enough of these strange and confusing spheres, and quickly worked out a viable game plan. Quietly telling her guards to play along, she began.

"Alright, you two. If you agree to remain quiet for the rest of the night, my sister will decide what to do with the both of you. I'll even put in a good word for you, _if_you remain quiet." she said with a regal tone.

The two sphere's nodded, somehow, and Luna had two of her guards put them in the empty room adjacent to her sister's, and left a note on the throne.

The next morning, Princess Celestia woke up to the sound of an alarm clock and a scream of the word 'space'.

Moving into the throne room, she noticed a note and the janitors working on one of the windows. Examining the note, she gained an annoyed, and somewhat amused, look on her face.

_"Hey sis. Two spheres crashed through the window last night. Both made by humans and launched into space. I left them in the room across from yours. Good luck! -Luna."_


End file.
